eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Japanese films released in 1973
Japanese Movie Database lists 391 films released in Japan during 1973. January * 1973-01-04 (新・色暦大奥秘話　花吹雪おんな事始め) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1973-01-04 (おさな妻の告白　衝撃 ショック) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-01-13 (女番長) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1973-01-13 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 1: Battles Without Honor and Humanity (仁義なき戦い - Jingi naki tatakai) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1973-01-13 (女子大生　ＳＥＸ方程式) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1973-01-13 (団地妻　奪われた夜) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1973-01-15 (恍惚の人) (Shirō Toyoda) * [1973-01-15 (にっぽん三銃士　博多帯しめ一本どっこの巻) Eiga (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1973-01-24 (性豪列伝　お揉みいたします) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-01-24 (昼下りの情事　変身) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1973-01 (ドキュメントポルノ　スケバン) Kikaku (Takeshi Wakabayashi) * 1973-01 (会津恋歌　柔肌無情) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1973-01 (女くらべＳＥＸ契約) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1973-01 (日本風俗史　淫ら絵巻) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1973-01 (脱獄犯のバラード　愛欲への暴走) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1973-01 (濡れ濡れ欲情記) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1973-01 (肉体の秘技) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1973-01 (好色旅枕百人斬り) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1973-01 (喜劇女湯騒動) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1973-01 (女囚刑務所) Kyōei (Kōzō Tsurukawa) * 1973-01 (日本猟奇事件) Kyōei (Kiyoshi Komori / Shin'ya Yamamoto / Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1973-01 (夕映えに明日は消えた) Tōhō (Kiyoshi Nishimura) * 1973-01 (恍惚の密室) Nichiei (KazuoKasahara) * 1973-01 (変態系図) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1973-01 (猟奇　色情絵図) Eiga (Jirō Matsubara) February * 1973-02-03 ((秘)女子高校生　課外サークル) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1973-02-03 (セックスドキュメント　エロスの女王) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1973-02-03 (ポルノ時代劇　忘八武士道) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1973-02-03 (セックス・ライダー　傷だらけの欲情) Nikkatsu (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1973-02-03 (熟れすぎた乳房　人妻) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-02-10 (男じゃないか　闘志満々) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1973-02-10 (藍より青く) Shōchiku (Azuma Morisaki) * 1973-02-10 (卒業旅行 Little Adventure) Tōhō (Masanobu Deme) * 1973-02-10 (鉄砲玉の美学) / ATG (Sadao Nakajima) * 1973-02-17 (赤い鳥逃げた？) (Toshiya Fujita) * [1973-02-17 (まむしの兄弟　刑務所暮し四年半) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1973-02-17 (不良姐御伝　猪の鹿お蝶) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1973-02-17 (反逆の報酬) / Ishihara Pro (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1973-02-21 Concubine Palace Addendum: Convent's Gate of Lust ((秘)大奥外伝　尼寺淫の門 - Maruhi ōoku gaiden: Amadera in no mon) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1973-02-21 Naked Resume: True Story of Kazuko Shirakawa (実録白川和子　裸の履歴書 - Jitsuroku Shirakawa Kazuko: Hadaka no rirekisho) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-02-24 (青幻記　遠い日の母は美しく) 青幻記プロ (Tōichirō Narushima) * 1973-02-28 (スキャンダル夫人) (Tetsuji Takechi * [1973-02 (ポルノガール　真夜中の享楽) Kikaku (Takeshi Wakabayashi) * 1973-02 (ポルノ婦人科) Films (Genji Nakamura) * 1973-02 (暴行) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1973-02 (人妻デート地帯) Eiga (加奈沢史郎) * 1973-02 (不倫妻　殺意の幻想) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1973-02 (痴態の乱れ) Movie (Akitaka Kimata) * 1973-02 (性愛秘術) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1973-02 (真夜中の悶え) 大東映画 (門前忍) * 1973-02 (花開く十七才) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1973-02 (制服の牙) Kyōei (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1973-02 (夜まで待てない女) Cinema (Genji Nakamura) * 1973-02 (裸妻　性の告白) Eiga (Jirō Matsubara) March * 1973-03-03 (団地妻(秘)研究会) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1973-03-03 Journey to Japan (ポルノの女王　にっぽんＳＥＸ旅行 - Poruno no joō: Nippon sex ryokō) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1973-03-03 (やくざと抗争　実録安藤組) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1973-03-03 (放課後) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani) * 1973-03-03 (妻三人　肌くらべ) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-03-03 (女高生ＳＥＸ暴力) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1973-03-03 (硫黄島) * 1973-03-14 (さいはての情事) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1973-03-14 Apartment Wife: Night of Pleasure (団地妻　歓喜の夜 - Danchizuma: Kanki no yoru) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1973-03-17 (マジンガーＺ) Pro (Tokue Shirane) * 1973-03-17 (飛び出せ！青春) テアトルプロ (Masahiro Takase) * 1973-03-17 (ひみつのアッコちゃん) Pro (Tomoharu Katsumata) * 1973-03-17 (バビル２世) Tamiya) * [1973-03-17 (花と龍　青雲篇　愛憎篇　怒濤篇) Shōchiku (Tai Katō) * 1973-03-17 (仮面ライダーＶ３) Pro (Minoru Yamada) * 1973-03-17 Kikaida: Android of Justice (飛出す人造人間　キカイダー - Jinzō ningen Kikaidaa) Pro / Tōei (Hidetoshi Kitamura) * 1973-03-17 (パンダの大冒険) Animation (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1973-03-17 (ジャングル黒べえ) Movie (Osamu Dezaki) * 1973-03-17 (パンダ・コパンダ　雨降りサーカスの巻) Movie (Isao Takahata) * 1973-03-17 Godzilla vs. Megalon (ゴジラ対メガロ - Gojira tai Megaro) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1973-03-24 (エロスは甘き香り) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1973-03-24 (職業別ＳＥＸ攻略法) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-03-24 Twisted Path of Love or Lovers Are Wet or Twisted Path of Youth or Lovers and Wet Sands (恋人たちは濡れた - Koibito-tachi wa nureta) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1973-03-31 (恐怖女子高校　暴行リンチ教室) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1973-03-31 (非情学園　ワル) Tōei (三堀篤) * 1973-03-31 (日本漫画映画発達史　アニメ新画帖) 日本動画 * 1973-03 (ドキュメントポルノ　痴漢(秘)レポート) Kikaku (Moto Sasaki) * 1973-03 (にっぽんセックスまん遊記) Kikaku (Shun Akiyama) * 1973-03 (女高生物語　濡れた花芯) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1973-03 (悩殺のテクニック) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1973-03 (夜の姿態) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1973-03 (エロチック教室) Eiga (小金井次郎) * 1973-03 ((秘)失神トルコ風呂) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1973-03 (多淫な痴女) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1973-03 (十六才愛と性の遍歴) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1973-03 (ポルノ公害) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1973-03 (裸身の未亡人) Kyōei (Wataru Nakagawa) * 1973-03 ((秘)乱行パーティ) Nichiei (KazuoKasahara) * 1973-03 (結婚予備ＳＥＸ　同棲時代) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1973-03 (女高生(秘)性春のうずき) Eiga (円城寺克己) April * 1973-04-04 (にっぽん歓楽地帯　トルコ三姉妹) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1973-04-04 Afternoon Affair: Kyoto Holy Tapestry (昼下りの情事　古都曼陀羅 - Hirusagari no jōji: Koto-mandara) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1973-04-07 Rica 2: Lonely Wanderer (混血児リカ　ひとりゆくさすらい旅 - Konketsuji Rika: Hitoriyuku sasuraitabi) / 近代映画協会 (Kō Nakahira) * 1973-04-07 (高校生無頼控　突きのムラマサ) / Tōhō (Mio Ezaki) * 1973-04-07 (股旅) / 日本ATG (Kon Ichikawa) * 1973-04-14 (餓鬼草紙) Yōichi Pro (Yōichi Takabayashi) * 1973-04-14 (としごろ) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1973-04-14 (同棲時代　－今日子と次郎－) Shōchiku (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1973-04-14 (夜の歌謡シリーズ　女のみち) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1973-04-14 Prostitute Torture Hell ((秘)女郎責め地獄 - Maruhi: Jorō seme jigoku) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1973-04-14 (団地妻　女の匂い) Nikkatsu (Shinichi Shiratori) * 1973-04-21 (桜の代紋) Pro (Kenji Misumi) * 1973-04-21 Zatoichi 25: Zatoichi's Conspiracy (新座頭市物語　笠間の血祭り - Shin Zatoichi monogatari: Kasama no chimatsuri) Pro (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1973-04-25 (夜にほほよせ) Productions (Seiichi Hayashi) * 1973-04-25 ((秘)大奥外伝　淫薬おんな狂乱) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1973-04-25 (おさな妻の告白　陶酔 クライマックス) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-04-25 Lessons in the Art of Sex: Majoring in Voyeurism (色道講座　のぞき専科 - Shiki-do kōza: Nozoki senka) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1973-04-28 (狂走セックス族) Tōei (Takayuki Minagawa) * 1973-04-28 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 2: Deadly Fight in Hiroshima (仁義なき戦い　広島死闘篇 - Jingi naki tatakai: Hiroshima shito-hen) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1973-04-28 (陽は沈み陽は昇る) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1973-04 (ドキュメントポルノ　恐るべきローティーン) Kikaku (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1973-04 (実録ポルノ　失神の魔術師) Kikaku (Shun Akiyama) * 1973-04 (同棲白書) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1973-04 (発情女　乱れ斬り) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1973-04 (絶倫の秘戯) Eiga (加奈沢史郎) * 1973-04 (女高生スケバン物語) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1973-04 (ポルノ裁判　わいせつ罪) Cinema (Kōji Seki) * 1973-04 (手なぐさみ) Cinema (Shintarō Gō) * 1973-04 (性能の奥技) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1973-04 (女色盗り物語) 大東映画 (門前忍) * 1973-04 (女のセックス暴力) Kyōei (Hidemitsu Kurihara) * 1973-04 (痴漢大学) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1973-04 (トルコ(秘)セックス) Nichiei (KazuoKasahara) * 1973-04 (ＳＥＸ放浪記) Eiga (小川卓寛) May * 1973-05-02 (愛ってなんだろう) [Pro (Jō Hirose) * 1973-05-02 (喜劇ここから始まる物語) [Pro (Kōichi Saitō) * 1973-05-05 ((秘)温泉穴場さがし) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-05-05 (女子大生ＳＥＸ方程式　同棲) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1973-05-12 (三池監獄　兇悪犯) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1973-05-12 (女医の愛欲日記) Tōei (深尾道典) * 1973-05-12 (セックスドキュメント　モーテルの女王) Tōei (Shin Takakuwa) * 1973-05-12 (さえてるやつら) / 新星映画 (Yasuhiru Yoshimatsu) * 1973-05-12 (戦争を知らない子供たち) Tōhō (Shōji Matsumoto) * 1973-05-18 (王国) かない・ぷろ (Masaru Kanai) * 1973-05-19 (毘沙門天慕情) Doi) * [1973-05-19 (王将) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1973-05-23 (雨の夜の情事) Nikkatsu (Shinichi Shiratori) * 1973-05-23 (女高生　肉体暴力) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1973-05-23 Woods Are Wet: Woman Hell (女地獄　森は濡れた - Onna jigoku: Mori wa nureta) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1973-05-24 (女番長　感化院脱走) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1973-05-24 Bodyguard Kiba (ボディガード　牙 - Bodigaado Kiba) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1973-05-29 (三里塚　辺田部落) Pro (Shinsuke Ogawa) * 1973-05-31 (不良少女　野良猫の性春) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-05 (ドキュメントポルノ　続・スケバン) Kikaku (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1973-05 (よろめき色情妻) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1973-05 (人妻交換　熟れた悶え) Films (Jirō Karasawa) * 1973-05 (人妻悶絶) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1973-05 (性衝動の告白) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1973-05 (淫蕩日誌) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1973-05 (Y学講座　三人娘の男狩り) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1973-05 (ＳＥＸ交換　甘いしずく) Cinema (Genji Nakamura) * 1973-05 (若妻１００人　性感追求) Cinema (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1973-05 (性神日本列島) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1973-05 (同棲三角時代) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1973-05 (失神モーテル　強烈のぞき穴) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1973-05 (必殺セックス仕掛人) Kyōei (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1973-05 (いろ包丁) Eiga (Ryōzō Sugata) June * 1973-06-02 (恋の狩人　欲望) Nikkatsu (Seiichiro Yamaguchi) * 1973-06-02 (さらばパラノイアの群れ) 恋慕プロ (Minoru Kurata) * 1973-06-07 (やくざ対Ｇメン　囮) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1973-06-07 Female Yakuza Tale (やさぐれ姐御伝 総括リンチ - Yasagure anegoden: Sōkatsu lynch) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1973-06-09 (喜劇　男の泣きどころ) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1973-06-09 (必殺仕掛人) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1973-06-09 (コキブリ刑事) Pro (Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1973-06-09 (無宿人御子神の丈吉　黄昏に閃光が飛んだ) Eiga (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1973-06-13 ((秘)穴場情報　牝馬の吐息) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1973-06-13 (新色暦大奥秘話　愛戯お仕込処) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1973-06-20 (釜ケ崎極道) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1973-06-20 (ネオンくらげ) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1973-06-23 (混血児リカ　ハマぐれ子守唄) / 近代映画協会 (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1973-06-23 (高校生無頼控　感じるウ～ムラマサ) / Tōhō (Mio Ezaki) * 1973-06-23 (怨歌情死考　傷だらけの花弁) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1973-06-23 (外人妻) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1973-06-23 Retreat Through the Wet Wasteland (濡れた荒野を走れ - Nureta koya o hashire) Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1973-06-29 (水俣一揆　－ 一生を問う人々 －) 青林舎 (Noriaki Tsuchimoto) * 1973-06-30 (ときめき) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1973-06-30 (新・同棲時代　－愛のくらし－) Shōchiku (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1973-06-30 (哀しみのベラドンナ) / 日本ヘラルド (Eiichi Yamamoto) * 1973-06 (ドキュメントポルノ　覗く) Kikaku (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1973-06 (ポルノ四十八態) Films (Jirō Karasawa) * 1973-06 (快感はセックスから - Kaikan wa sex kara) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1973-06 (色情卍巴) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1973-06 (炎の女豹) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1973-06 (男妻になるテクニック) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1973-06 (痴女失神) Cinema (Shintarō Gō) * 1973-06 (味くらべ) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1973-06 (合鍵で？どうぞ) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1973-06 (性楽の交叉点) 大東映画 (門前忍) * 1973-06 (性宴幼な妻) Kyōei (Kōji Kurihara) * 1973-06 (毒牝怨み節) Kyōei (小川卓寛) * 1973-06 (愛の桜貝) Nichiei (KazuoKasahara) * 1973-06 (性の完全犯罪) Eiga (Tsuyoshi Kuga) July * 1973-07-04 (温泉おさな芸者) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1973-07-04 (実録　私設銀座警察) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1973-07-04 (団地妻　火遊び) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-07-04 (昭和おんなみち　裸性門) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-07-07 (戒厳令) Eiga / ATG (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1973-07-07 (淫獣の宿) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-07-07 (忍ぶ糸　第一部 古都のめぐり逢い　第二部 春の旅立ち) / 俳優座 (Masanobu Deme) * 1973-07-14 (宮本武蔵) Shōchiku (Tai Katō) * 1973-07-14 Yakuza Goddess: Lust and Honor or Yakuza Justice: Erotic Code of Honor, or Yakuza Goddess of Mercy: Mistress Jingi (やくざ観音　情女仁義 - Yakuza Kannon: Iro jingi) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1973-07-14 (真夜中の妖精) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1973-07-14 Sex War (必殺色仕掛け - Hissatsu irojikake) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1973-07-14 (初国知所之天皇) * [1973-07-18 (マジンガーＺ対デビルマン) Pro / Tōei Animation (Tomoharu Katsumata) * 1973-07-18 (バビル２世　赤ちゃんは超能力者) / Tōei Animation (Takeshi Tamiya) * 1973-07-18 (魔法使いサリー) / Tōei Animation (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1973-07-18 (キカイダー０１) Tōei (Yasutada Nagano) * 1973-07-18 (ロボット刑事) Tōei (Atsuo Okunaka) * 1973-07-18 (仮面ライダーＶ３対デストロン怪人) Tōei (Minoru Yamada) * 1973-07-25 (愛に濡れたわたし) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1973-07-25 (夜の禁猟区) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1973-07-28 (山ねずみロッキー・チャック) ズイヨー映像 (Masaharu Endō) * 1973-07-28 (科学忍者隊ガッチャマン) 竜の子プロ (Hisayuki Toriumi) * 1973-07-29 (女囚さそり　けもの部屋) Tōei (Shunya Ito * 1973-07-29 (非情学園ワル　教師狩り) Tōei (三堀篤) * 1973-07 (ドキュメントポルノ　新・スケバン) Kikaku (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1973-07 (ドキュメントポルノ　続・痴漢) Kikaku (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1973-07 (女子大生　ＳＥＸ講座) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1973-07 (熱い肌の誘惑) Films (早坂絋) * 1973-07 (乱行しびれ妻) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1973-07 (実録女のエロス) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1973-07 (新可愛い肌　ミーコという女) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1973-07 (ある浮気の生態) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1973-07 (好きもの同志) Cinema (Minoru Inao) * 1973-07 (床ずもう) Cinema (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1973-07 (性愛秘伝) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1973-07 (ピンクの巨搭) 大東映画 (門前忍) * 1973-07 (実録記録　同居雑婚) Kyōei (Ryōsuke Hara) * 1973-07 (乱行壺びらき) Kyōei (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1973-07 (パンティ大作戦) Eiga (Tsuyoshi Kuga) August * 1973-08-01 (ウルトラマンタロウ　ウルトラの母は太陽のように) Pro / TBS (Eizō Yamagiwa) * 1973-08-01 (おもちゃ屋ケンちゃん　よそではいい子) / TBS (Yoshitaka Sone) * 1973-08-01 (レインボーマン　殺人プロフェッショナル) / ＮＥＴ (Takashi Nagano) * 1973-08-04 (チョットだけヨ　全員集合！！) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1973-08-04 Tora-san 11: Tora-san's Forget Me Not (男はつらいよ　寅次郎忘れな草 - Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajirō wasurenagusa) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1973-08-04 (女子大生　ＳＥＸ夏期ゼミナール - Joshidaisei: Sex kaki zeminaaru) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-08-04 (色情旅行　香港慕情) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1973-08-11 Hanzo the Razor 2: The Snare or Razor 2: The Snare (御用牙　かみそり半蔵地獄責め - Goyōkiba: Kamisori Hanzō jigoku zeme) Tōhō (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1973-08-11 Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart in the Land of Demons (子連れ狼　冥府魔道 - Kozure Okami: Meifumando) Pro (Kenji Misumi) * 1973-08-11 (山口組三代目) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1973-08-11 (夜の歌謡シリーズ　なみだ恋) Tōei (Buichi Saitō) * 1973-08-11 (戦争と人間　第三部 完結篇) Nikkatsu (Nobuo Aoyagi / Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1973-08-15 ((秘)商社情報　女買い占め売り惜しみ) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1973-08-15 (女調査員ＳＥＸレポート　主婦売春) Nikkatsu (Shinichi Shiratori) * 1973-08-15 (肉体犯罪海岸　－ピラニアの群れ－) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-08-25 Secret Chronicle: Crimson Goddess In Paradise ((秘)極楽紅弁天 - Maruhi: Gokuraku aka-benten) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-08-25 Female Teacher: Private Life (女教師　私生活 - Onna kyōshi: Shiseikatsu) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1973-08 (セミドキュメント　変質者) Kikaku (Takeshi Wakabayashi) * 1973-08 (ドキュメントポルノ　発情族を剥ぐ) Kikaku (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1973-08 (やわ肌売ります) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1973-08 (女体めぐり) Films (Ryūji Akitsu) * 1973-08 (通り魔　激情) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1973-08 (若妻の性処理) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1973-08 (穴場さぐり) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1973-08 (メス) Cinema (Shintarō Gō) * 1973-08 (汚れた花弁) Cinema (Genji Nakamura) * 1973-08 (スケバン　女門の体験) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1973-08 (痴女の秘事) 大東映画 (Moto Sasaki) * 1973-08 (告白手記　母という女) Kyōei (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1973-08 (助平野郎なみだ節) Kyōei (Ryōsuke Hara) * 1973-08 (女の本丸攻め) Nichiei (KazuoKasahara) * 1973-08 (さすらいの悶え) Eiga (Ryūji Akitsu) September * 1973-09-01 (まむしの兄弟　恐喝三億円) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1973-09-01 (恐怖女子高校　不良悶絶グループ) Tōei (Masahiro Shimura * 1973-09-01 (化石の森) Eiga (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1973-09-01 (狼の紋章) Tōhō(Shōji Matsumoto) * 1973-09-08 (人間革命) / Tōhō (Toshio Masuda) * 1973-09-12 (新宿ラブ・ホテル　週末(秘)天国) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1973-09-12 (大江戸性盗伝　－女斬り－) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1973-09-15 (花心中) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1973-09-15 (恋は放課後) Shōchiku (Jō Hirose) * 1973-09-15 (東京 / ソウル / バンコック　実録麻薬地帯) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1973-09-15 (セックスドキュネント　金髪コールガール) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1973-09-21 (時よとまれ、君は美しい　ミュンヘンの１７日 Visions of Eight) * 1973-09-22 (喜劇　黄綬褒章) Eiga (Kazuo Inoue) * 1973-09-22 (夕日くん　サラリーマン仁義) / ジャック・プロ (Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1973-09-22 True Story of Sex and Violence In a Female High School (番格　女子高校生のＳＥＸと暴力の実態 - Bankaku: Joshikōkōsei no sex to bōryoku no jittai) Nikkatsu (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1973-09-22 (密のしたたり) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1973-09-25 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 3: Proxy War (仁義なき戦い　代理戦争 - Jingi naki tatakai: Dairi senso) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1973-09-25 (番格ロック) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1973-09-29 (必殺仕掛人　梅安蟻地獄) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1973-09-29 Stray Dog (野良犬 - Nora inu) Shōchiku (Azuma Morisaki) * 1973-09-29 (日本妖怪伝　サトリ) 青林舎 (Yoichi Azuma Higashi) * 1973-09 (ドキュメントポルノ　続・発情族を剥ぐ) Kikaku (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1973-09 (ドキュメントポルノ　同棲時代を暴く) Kikaku (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1973-09 (ベッドマナー　男いびり) Films (早坂絋) * 1973-09 (女遊び初体験) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1973-09 (絶倫夫人) Films (Shun Akiyama) * 1973-09 (にっぽんセックス地帯) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1973-09 (裸の接点) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1973-09 (パンマＳＥＸ裏のぞき) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1973-09 (好色) Cinema (Minoru Inao) * 1973-09 (女体チン没) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1973-09 (華麗なる性遊) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1973-09 (浮気寝室) 大東映画 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1973-09 (スケバン　内腿リンチ) Kyōei (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1973-09 (パックリだまし上手) Kyōei (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1973-09 (性のピンチ) Eiga (Ryūji Akitsu) October * 1973-10-05 (水俣レポートI　実録　公調委) 東プロ (Noriaki Tsuchimoto) * 1973-10-05 (さすらいかもめ　－釧路の夜－) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-10-05 (実話ポルノ事件簿　結婚詐欺) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1973-10-05 (性豪列伝　夜の牝馬ならし) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-10-13 (ボディガード牙　必殺三角飛び - Bodyguard Kiba: Hissatsu Sankaku Tobi) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1973-10-13 (色魔狼) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1973-10-24 ((秘)女郎残酷色地獄) Nikkatsu (Shinichi Shiratori) * 1973-10-24 (人妻　－残り火－) Nikkatsu (Tadahiko Isomi * 1973-10-27 (心) / ATG (Kaneto Shindō) * 1973-10-27 (現代任侠史 - Gendai ninkyō-shi) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1973-10-27 (前科おんな　殺し節) Tōei (三堀篤) * 1973-10-27 (二十歳の原点) Eiga (Kenjirō Ōmori) * 1973-10-27 (朝やけの詩) 俳優座 / Tōhō] (Kei Kumai) * 1973-10 (ドキュメントポルノ　女紐) Kikaku (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1973-10 (悩ましい痴態) Films (Seiji Izumi) * 1973-10 (夫婦交換　夜の秘戯) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1973-10 (処女喪失絵日記) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1973-10 (競馬狂列伝　穴を狙え　秘部の性典) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1973-10 (好色団地妻) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1973-10 (愛の交歓) Cinema (Kenji Nakamura) * 1973-10 (危険な１６才) Cinema (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1973-10 (年上女の愛淫) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1973-10 (不倫の交情) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1973-10 (競艶ホストクラブの女) Kyōei (Shun Akiyama) * 1973-10 (混棲時代) Kyōei (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) November * 1973-11-03 (しなの川) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1973-11-03 (ひとつぶの涙) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1973-11-03 The World of Geisha or A Man and a Woman Behind the Fusuma Screen (四畳半襖の裏張り - Yojōhan fusuma no urahari) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1973-11-03 (女子大生　偽処女) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1973-11-17 (ヤングオー！オー！　日本のジョウシキでーす) / 東映（京都撮影所）　(Daisuke Yamazaki) * [1973-11-17 (海軍横須賀刑務所) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1973-11-17 (野獣狩り) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1973-11-17 (日本侠花伝　第一部野あざみ　第二部青い牡丹) Tōhō (Tai Katō) * 1973-11-20 Sigh (ためいき - Tameiki) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-11-20 (性教育ママ) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1973-11-22 (ダメおやじ) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1973-11-22 (喜劇　日本列島震度０) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1973-11-23 (狭山の黒い雨) 部落解放同盟大阪府連 (Hisashi Sudō) * 1973-11 (セミドキュメント　続・変質者) Kikaku (Takeshi Wakabayashi) * 1973-11 (情炎のおんなみち) Films (Wataru Nakagawa) * 1973-11 (人妻爛熟) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1973-11 (本能の嘆き　女殺しの吹き溜まり) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1973-11 (女風呂色ざかり) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1973-11 (色欲の罠) Cinema (Genji Nakamura) * 1973-11 (性愛) Cinema (Minoru Inao) * 1973-11 (性とＳＥＸ) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1973-11 (女肌は愛に濡れた) 大東映画 (栗原甲) * 1973-11 (スケこまし　夜の仕置人) Kyōei (Tsuyoshi Kuroki) * 1973-11 (二匹の牝獣) Kyōei (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1973-11 (温泉場　ＳＥＸ実習) Eiga (Ryūji Akitsu) December * 1973-12-01 (恐怖女子高校　アニマル同級生) Tōei (Masahiro Shimura * 1973-12-01 (実録安藤組　襲撃篇) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1973-12-01 Lady Snowblood: Blizzard from the Netherworld (修羅雪姫 - Shurayukihime) Eiga (Toshiya Fujita) * 1973-12-01 (ザ・ゴキブリ) / Ishihara Pro (Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1973-12-05 (ＯＬ日記　密漁 あさる) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1973-12-05 (女教師　甘い生活) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1973-12-15 (塩狩峠) (Noboru Nakamura) * [1973-12-15 (愛欲の罠) (Atsushi Yamatoya * [1973-12-15 (女調査員ＳＥＸレポート　婦女暴行) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1973-12-15 Season of Lust: A Trail of Honey From an 18 Year Old (欲情の季節　密をぬる１８才 - Yokujō no kisetsu: Mitsu o nuru 18-sai) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1973-12-16 Tora-san 12: Tora-san Loves an Artist (男はつらいよ　私の寅さん - Otoko wa tsurai yo: Watashi no Tora-san) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1973-12-18 (ネオンくらげ　新宿花電車) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1973-12-20 (山ねずみロッキー・チャック　がんばれチャタラー) ズイヨー映像 (Masaharu Endō) * 1973-12-20 (ウルトラマンタロウ　燃えろ！ウルトラ６兄弟) Pro / TBS (Eizō Yamagiwa) * 1973-12-20 (津軽じょんがら節) Saitō)プロ / ATG (Kōichi Saitō) * 1973-12-20 (エースをねらえ！) Movie (Osamu Dezaki) * 1973-12-20 (侍ジャイアンツ) Movie (Tadao Nagahama) * 1973-12-20 (科学忍者隊ガッチャマン　電子怪獣レンジラー) 竜の子プロ (Hisayuki Toriumi) * 1973-12-26 (大事件だよ全員集合！！) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1973-12-26 (バンカク　関東ＳＥＸ軍団) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1973-12-26 Crazy Season (狂棲時代 - Kyōsei jidai) Nikkatsu (Shinichi Shiratori) * 1973-12-29 (ゴルゴ１３) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1973-12-29 (女囚さそり　７０１号怨み節) Tōei (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1973-12-29 (グァム島珍道中) Tōhō (Katsuki Iwauchi) * 1973-12-29 The Sinking of Japan or The Sinking of Japan or Submersion of Japan (日本沈没 - Nippon chinbotsu) Tōhō / Tōhō] (Shirō Moritani) * 1973-12 (姐さんブルース　恍惚の花弁) Films (Shun Akiyama) * 1973-12 (性宴五人妻) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1973-12 (魔性の淫獣) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1973-12 (魔女の密漁) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1973-12 (寝わざ秘戯) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1973-12 (勤務中セックス) Kyōei (Tsuyoshi Kuroki) * 1973-12 (実録拷問性犯罪) Kyōei (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) Month Unknown * 1973 (旅は道連れ世は情け) ＫＫエコー (Tadanari Okamoto) * 1973 (行為・妊娠 / 中絶) Cinema (Kōji Seki) * 1973 (金髪黒髪性競淫) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1973 (悦楽の交叉点) 大東映画 (門前忍) * 1973 (創る　現代彫刻) 美術映画製作協会 (Takeo Yanagawa) * 1973 (六甲) (Kiyoshi Kurosawa) See also * Category:Released in 1973 Sources * 1973年 公開作品一覧　391作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1973